Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King is a video game for the Wii's WiiWare service. The game costs 1500 Wii Points, which is a total of $15 (£10.50). Downloadable content was made available in Japan on April 1, 2008, though at a price of $1–8. In all, there were six available downloadable packs, with them costing the player 1700 Wii Points, or $17 if they purchased all of them. The game isn't a traditional RPG as most Final Fantasy video games are, but is rather a city-building game, the first for the series. It was a launch title on the WiiWare in Japan (March 25, 2008), America (May 12, 2008) and Europe (May 20, 2008). Gameplay In the beginning of the game, the player is required to build a city from scratch using a variety of things. A castle, albeit abandoned, is featured as the central building in the beginning, though players will have to work around it and a mysterious powered crystal called Architek. The crystal gives the players the power to place buildings in this newfound city of theirs. However, your power Architek only has a limited supply of power. The only way to restore the power of Architek is by going to nearby dungeons and collecting smaller crystals called elementite. The only problem is that the dungeons contain monsters and as you are the king you cant risk death going to the dungeons. So the only way you can get elementite is by commissioning adventurers. There are four types of adventurer, Warrior, Thief, White Mage and Black Mage. Once you have enough elementite you can start building more buildings. Purchasing add-on content You can purchase add-on content which includes new dungeons that can unlock new buildings, bringing new tribes including Lilties, Yukes and Selkies. You can also buy new clothes for King Leo and Chime. If you want extras you should buy the add-on content which costs from 100 Wii Points to 900 Wii Points. Main Characters *King Leo - He is the silent protagonist in the game and his job in the game is to restore the lost kingdom which he thinks is a gift from his father, King Epitav. He has the gift to use the magic power of Architek and he uses it to create buildings to restore the lost kingdom. King Leo is a clavat. *Chime - Chime is King Leo's assistant and she is the chancellor of the lost kingdom. She is like a sistering role to Leo and along with Hugh Yurg they take care of King Leo. Until Pavlov arrives in the game Chime tells you about the residents of the lost kingdom. Chime is half clavat and half selkie. *Hugh Yurg - Hugh Yurg is King Leo's cook and main knight. He was formerly serving King Epitav and he also led one of the Crystal Caravans back when the miasma still plagued the world. Hugh is a Lilty. *Pavlov - Pavlov is the penguin with an attitude. He is rude to King Leo and he used to serve King Epitav. Although he is rude he does help. He gives you all the information you need but only because he is keeping a promise for King Epitav. *King Epitav - Former king of the lost kingdom and also King Leo's father. King Epitav wants King Leo to restore his former kingdom. Epitav is a clavat. *The Dark Lord - The main antagonist of this game. The Dark Lord decides to disguise himself as King Epitav so the citizens of the lost kingdom would be frightened. Luckily, Chime was smart enough to notice that it was a trick. *Mogiosh - Mogiosh gives you help and advise on buildings when you talk to him. He can also take you to the lookout. He is one of The Moogle Brothers *Mongroe - Mongroe walks around the castle eavsdropping on other people so he can give you a lot of information. He is one of The Moogle Brothers as well. *Mogtillo - Mogtillo can draw new buildings for you to make which is a brilliant thing because you can get a wider range of buildings to make. He is also a Moogle Brother. *Stiltzkin - Stiltzkin returns to tell stories of his travels. He is a moogle but it is unknown if he is one of The Moogle Brothers. Gallery Category:2008 video games Category:WiiWare games Category:Square Enix games Category:Simulation games